


100 Drabbles (just to brighten up your day)

by watchmedance (Radi0Activity)



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), The Amazing Spider-Man (Movies - Webb), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: 100 Drabble Challenge, Adorable FitzSimmons, Angst and Tony Stark is a good mix, Avengers - Freeform, Bruce is just a giant teddy bear, Gen, Peter Parker is a sneaky bastard, Phil Coulson is alive, Team, Team Bonding, The Author Regrets Nothing, Thor Is Not Stupid, Thor explores, Tony Being Tony, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Ward regrets, darcy is sassy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-19
Updated: 2015-03-23
Packaged: 2018-02-09 12:23:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 58
Words: 10,729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1982883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Radi0Activity/pseuds/watchmedance
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I tried the 100 Drabble Challenge. This is what happened. </p><p>[Please note that this does NOT have regular updates. This is solely for when I get inspiration.]</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Introduction

**Author's Note:**

> So I decided to try the 100 Drabble Challenge. Here we go!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Tony wonders what would happen if Rhodey met the Avengers.

Tony wasn’t sure whether or not Rhodey would want to meet the Avengers – just that he was going to have to whether he liked it or not.

  
Cap and Rhodey would get along. Probably. Unless Rhodey decided to turn into some sort of crazed over-protective mama bear because Captain America didn’t like his bestie. That would be an issue.

  
Natasha would be all like ‘hi’ and Rhodey would give her the stink eye because damn, she’d been a lying scumbag earlier and Rhodey kind of didn’t appreciate people like that lying to his friend – especially since what Tony had been through with Obadiah.

  
Clint and Rhodey? Well, Tony figured that’d probably go okay.

  
Thor and Rhodey? An odd mix, sure, but Tony guessed they’d have a shot at getting to know him. They could be friends, probably.

  
Bruce and Rhodey would probably get along considering how friendly Tony and Bruce were with each other. But, Tony knew that the whole ‘Hulk’ thing would cause a few issues especially since Rhodey worked with the military. That couldn’t be helped, unfortunately. Except Tony could work with that. They’d be besties in no time.

  
-

  
A week later, after Tony had introduced the Avengers to his best friend – he sat back and smiled to himself.  
His predictions couldn’t have been any more correct.


	2. Complicated

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thor has some issues with Midgardian technology.

It was complicated, Thor decided one day. Complicated how this… this thing worked.

It was odd how plugging a cord into the wall would make it burn. It was strange that it never seemed to work for him, but always for everyone else – even Steve who usually was hopeless with Midgardian tech.

He stepped back and frowned at the remains of this object, as it smoked on the bench.

“Thor,” Natasha’s voice sounded from behind him. “I can’t believe you blew up another toaster.”


	3. Making History

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A character summary of the relationship between Clint and Natasha that barely scrapes the surface.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not really sure about this one - but I can promise you that 8 and 9 are much more light-hearted than this one.

Natasha was the first in the Red Room to come out and do good in the world.

The first to be saved by someone else – saved from committing all those wrongs she’d been trained to do.

Clint was the first in SHIELD to bring in a target and actually help them.

The first to take pity on someone who’d been so damn brainwashed that they didn’t know what was up and what was down any longer.

Together, they made history - and they loved each other for that.


	4. Rivalry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which I barely scrape the surface of Tony and Steve's rivalry.

The rivalry between Steven Rogers and Anthony Stark was the whole; ‘oh, Howard took more notice of you than he did of his own son.’

And Steve felt bad, sure he did.

Tony felt bitter, damn right he did.

The other Avengers sure as hell noticed the rivalry but knew there was nothing much they could do – they’d all had their fair share of bad experiences with parents as kids. All except for Steve.

They supposed the rivalry was worse because of that – Steve living it up with good parents and even those parents who weren’t his liked him best.

Tony wondered where he went wrong and what he did to deserve the ignorance of his own father.

It was the one thing he could never understand.


	5. Unbreakable

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Why General Ross will never, ever, get the best of Hulk and Bruce Banner

Hulk was unbreakable. Undefeatable. Unfathomable.

Damn invincible.

Bruce Banner was small. Weak. Nothing.

A genius.

But with Hulk by his side, Bruce was unbreakable.

Undefeatable.

Unfathomable.

A genius.

General Ross would do well to remember it.


	6. Obsession

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which I explore the issues that come with Thor's pop-tart obsession.

Thor has an obsession with Pop-tarts.

Not an, ‘oh they taste _very_ nice and I LOVE them’ sort of obsession, but a ‘gimmegimmegimme or I’ll blow you up with my freaky lightning powers’ sort of obsession.

It’s scary, actually, and Tony reckons he’s spent more money than ever before on the microwavable goodness. That, and Tony hasn’t eaten a Pop-tart in _forever_ because if he does, Thor will probably have a panic attack. And Tony’s felt the ‘might’ of his hammer first hand and really, _really_ doesn’t feel like repeating _that_ experience.


	7. Eternity

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thor reflects on the short lifespan of his Midgardian friends.

Thor lives for so much longer than all the Midgardians he knows and loves.

Jane. Tony. Clint. Natasha. Bruce. Steve. Darcy. Agent Phil, the Son of Coul.

Everyone would die before he even got halfway through his life. And that, truly, was depressing. Who wanted to live an eternity (sort of) without family? The answer is nobody.

So, sitting at his usual place at the head of the table, Thor raised his glass and said; “TO LIFE!” Everyone grinned at him and echoed him just as heartily before downing their glasses in one gulp.

Thor smiled.


	8. Gateway

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony tries to convince Thor that, in Midgard, gateways revive your health. Pepper is a party-pooper.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hopefully this one's a bit more light-hearted :)

“So, basically, if I go through there I’ll completely revive?”

“Basically.” Tony nodded at Thor with a mischievous grin.

“Funny,” Thor shrugs. “Gateways on Asgard don’t do this.”

“Midgardian gates do.” Tony said nonchalantly, tapping the controls on his PS3 remote in rapid succession.

Thor shook his head in wonder. “So every door in this house will do the same?”

Tony grinned. “Every gateway, doorway. You name it.”

“Thor,” Pepper popped up behind the boys, hands on her hips and a scowl on her face. “He’s messing with you. Stuff like that only happens in games.” She gestures at the TV screen as if to prove her point, and Tony huffs indignantly.


	9. Death

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Clint dies. Figuratively, of course.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Despite the title, this is actually my most light-hearted drabble yet.

“I’m dying!” Clint gasps dramatically, clutching at his chest and falling to the ground, limbs twitching as he does so. Red seeps through the front of his shirt and smears onto the ground in a little puddle beneath him. 

Natasha frowns when she enters the room and then turns to Tony who’s standing in the corner with a bottle of tomato sauce in hand, pointing directly at the master archer. “Clint, chill out.” She grumbles. “It’s only tomato sauce.”

Clint sits up quickly. “I can’t believe you don’t care.” He huffs, feeling kind of dejected. “What if I was _really_ dying?”

“I would celebrate.” Natasha inspects her nails nonchalantly as she speaks.

“Someone’s on their period.”

“Keep talking, Clint, and you’ll _really_ die in a minute.”


	10. Opportunities

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Darcy, Clint and Tony make a good opportunity of Steve having a nap.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was in a bad mood, so I wrote another happy one for you all!!!

Clint peeks over the couch where Steve is fast asleep, mouth open and a trickle of drool seeping out of his mouth. “Darcy, you got the permanent marker?” He stage-whispers, to which Darcy grins mischievously and holds up a jet black, thick permanent marker in response.

Tony holds up a stick of red lip-stick. “I got this off Pepper,” He says proudly.

Darcy grins. “How about we swap,” she says. “I’ll do the lipstick, Tony does the moustache and Clint can… what _are_ you doing?”

Clint lets out a very uncharacteristic girlish giggle. “I’m the photographer.” He says. “And I certainly ain’t missing an opportunity like this.”

-

When he wakes up and next looks in the mirror, Steve shrieks girlishly.

Clint, Darcy and Tony high-five proudly.


	11. 33%

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pepper is sick of only owning 12% of the tower. Tony offers her a compromise.

The conversation starts when Pepper makes a quip about the percentage issue. The one where Tony seemed to think that she owned only 12% of the tower.

Her ‘baby’.

The team is sitting all together at the dining table for dinner (which is such a _damn_ rare occasion, by the way), Thor at the head on one side, Tony at the opposite side, when Pepper frowns momentarily in the middle of a particularly heated conversation about chocolate of all things.

“Tony,” she says, completely out of the blue.

The billionaire in question turns to face her and hums in answer. The babble around the table silences immediately because Pepper is _frowning_ and she doesn’t do that unless Tony’s in deep, deep, deep crap.

“What were we gonna do about my percentage issue?”

“What brought this on?” Tony says, and everyone around the table lets out a collective snicker because, _ha, ha, sucker._

“Chocolate,” Pepper says truthfully, face earnest and dead serious. Tony wonders how she hasn’t succumbed to a fit of helpless laughter because, even though it’s not that funny… it’s funny.

“Right,” Tony frowns. “I like mint.” He tries at last, desperately clutching for straws because, no, he wouldn’t like to go down the path that he knows they’re about to take a step down.

“So God help me, Tony,” Pepper snaps. “Don’t avoid my question.”

“I’m not.” Tony’s voice is defensive and indignant.

“You are, and I-”

“How could you _possibly_ suggest that I-”

“Now you’re just embarrassing yourself in front of your new friends and-”

“Friends? As if. And I don’t get embarrassed, you should know that by-”

“-a single sense of self-preservation, you’d-”

“Well, _sorry_ if I’m not a perfect human being-”

“What’s that got to do with anything?”

“You just-”

They stop their banter when Jane clears her throat loudly, banging a fist on her chest as she does so. “You should really work out the whole 12% issue.” She decides at last. “It’s frustrating, you know.”

Everyone else seems kind of bewildered, like, _what 12% issue?_

Tony shrugs. “33% is my final offer. Take it or leave it.”

Jane shrugs. “It’s the best you’re gonna get, Pep.” She says. “I’d take the 33%.”

Pepper sighs in resignation before agreeing and the whole table simply goes back to chocolate, because, hey, what’s _not_ to love?


	12. Dead Wrong

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which JARVIS is a BAMF and Tony totally isn't helpless even when he's bound and gagged at the feet of a heartless bastard.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was actually planning on killing off Tony Stark in this chapter but I couldn't do that to my fav character and TOTALLY chickened out. So, I had JARVIS be a BAMF instead.

Darcy’s hands are trembling as she looks nervously at the wires trailing from the bomb.

Everyone else is standing behind her nervously looking on at Tony who is tied and bound at the feet of a killer. Their one chance of getting out of this alive is helpless and gagged – the weapons genius, Tony Stark.

Jane and Darcy don’t really know how to diffuse a bomb. One will make the bomb explode, the other will diffuse it completely – and they have one minute to choose before it explodes on default.

They’d leave, run and hide – only, if they do, Tony will die.

And they can’t do that.

But if they get it right, the man will shoot Tony, so it’s like a lose, lose situation for Stark – whatever happens.

The killer says that he’s ready to die if they get it wrong so they have no doubt that they’re in deep crap.

“Tony,” Pepper murmurs under her breath. Suddenly, she feels like a terrible girlfriend.

Darcy squeezes her eyes shut and grabs a wire, but Tony’s widening eyes force her to reconsider and she reaches for the other, with her scissors cutting it clean in two.

The bomb doesn’t explode and everyone waits anxiously for Tony to get shot – until a British disembodied voice from the ceiling speaks up, tone icy and cold.

“Please put the gun down.” JARVIS says, tone cool. It’s amazing how a mere computer has the ability to sound so… human. “Otherwise I will be forced to annihilate you. Think carefully, now.”

The killer frowns for a moment but Pepper quickly interrupts. “JARVIS, Operation X-ALPHA-822.” She barks, and before anyone can react, the man is crumpled on the floor, a bullet wound in the middle of his forehead.

And Tony is alive.

And whoever that _bastard_ worked for was dead wrong if they thought Tony was going to die that easily – if he thought that Tony’s family wouldn’t have his back?

He was dead wrong.


	13. Running Away

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> During a particularly heated argument, Clint says something he shouldn't have and Natasha just wants to run away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not really sure how I feel about this one. Oh well.

Sometimes Natasha felt like leaving it all behind.

Her past.

The Red Room.

Stark Tower.

New York City.

SHIELD.

Clint Freaking Barton.

His name echoed through her mind and she shuddered inwardly. Boy would he _pay_ when she found him. The second he came out of the vents, she was going to _slaughter_ him.

With a toothpick.

Because _that_ would be embarrassing.

For him.

Natasha would be _proud._

Clint, being the idiot that he was, had made a heartless quip about the Red Room during a particularly heated argument. How they’d corrupted her and, if it wasn’t for them, he wouldn’t have to deal with her crap anymore.

He’d tried to take it back straight away but Natasha was already wounded, like someone had stabbed her in the heart.

She stumbled backwards, eyes wide and a gasp escaping her lips. Her usually passive features crumpled into an expression of horror and she was running.

Running to who knows where.

Running away.


	14. Judgement

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony judges people over the silliest things.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please don't hurt me for doing so many Tony centric drabbles! I CAN'T HELP THAT HE'S MY FAV!!!

Clint likes banana (Tony says it suits a monkey like him).

Natasha likes strawberries (Tony has issues with that because, well, _Pepper is allergic_ ).

Bruce likes kiwi fruit (Tony teases him about that because, hey, it’s _green like you_ ).

Steve likes tomato (Tony laughs about that because, well, he’s Steve).

Thor likes pear (Tony judges him because he reckons he only likes it ‘cuz it’s the ‘shape’ of his girlfriend).

Tony judges about them about the _fruit_ that they like because, well, he’s _Tony Stark_.

They judge him for AC/DC because, well, it’s always up so loud that they can’t hear themselves think.

They judge him because he judges him about fruit and they can’t be bothered finding anything else to judge him on.

They don’t mention that they’re beginning to like the loud rock music. Pfft. No


	15. Seeking Solace

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Jane ponders on Thor's arms (pfft, who doesn't?) and finds the other 'couples' in the room totally adorable.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just something a little fluffy for you all! YAY!

Jane is curled up in Thor’s tight embrace and sighs heavily.

She can’t remember life without him.

Which is depressing, really. It’s called being ‘hopelessly in love’, she thinks.

Darcy calls it amnesia.

Jane wants to taser her intern.

One of Thor’s hands are stroking her soft hair, his face buried in her sort-of curls. The other arm is wrapped tightly around her waist and _no, don’t move it, Thor! I’m cold_.

The Avengers and Darcy and Phil are slumped randomly across the room, Darcy and Clint sitting on one couch, Clint’s head in Darcy’s lap (he must’ve moved as he slept because Darcy looks kind of annoyed to see him _drooling_ on her lap), Natasha beside the pair, a hand resting on Clint’s leg. Steve and Bruce are seated tiredly on the floor, watching the TV screen interestedly. Phil is on the couch with Darcy, Natasha and Clint, huddled as far away from the trio as possible. Tony is spread-eagled on another couch, Pepper’s head in the crook of his neck and she’s spread across him like a blanket and _aw, that’s cu-ute!_ Tony’s awake still but Pepper’s breathing deeply and Jane reckons she’s asleep.

And then there’s Thor and her. Seated on the floor just below Tony and Pep is Thor, Jane in his lap. She’s seeking solace in his warm embrace and really, she wouldn’t have it any other way.

(In a way, everyone seems to be seeking solace with a companion tonight. Just… where’s Erik at the moment, anyway?)


	16. Excuses

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which the team is sick of Tony's excuses and decide to get him to join in on team-building, JARVIS is a BAMF and has issues with 'Natashalie', also, he thinks Tony's excuses are getting irritating and Tony honestly doesn't want to go to the shooting range with the team.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ANGST FOR Y'ALL! Sort of.

There’s always an excuse as to why Tony can’t show up to various team-building exercises.

“Oh, I’m busy.”

“SHIELD work. Don’t wanna get kicked out of the team, you know. You’d die without me. And, no, don’t give me that look! I’m just a consultant, of _course_ I can get kicked out of the team. Ahem, Natashalie, ahem.”

“Do you _want_ to be flattened into a grease spot during the next battle? No? Then leave me alone and _let_ me improve your crap.”

“No thanks, you guys are la-ame and… do you deserve to hang out with me? Really?”

Except he says the last one jokingly, so it’s all well and good, really.

And then there’s the last one that makes them all wince.

“I’m just a consultant. Why would I join in on team-building activities?”

This time, though, they’ve checked his schedule and they _know_ he’s not busy. And they’re kind of, maybe, going to go do shooting practice ‘cause it’s fun and educational and they all need to know how to shoot a gun.

Especially the billionaire.

“Tony,” Clint begins hesitantly, paused behind the billionaire, hand raised as if in greeting and the rest of the team standing warily behind him.

Tony grunts in response, swiping a few holograms into the virtual bin and chucking one into a holographic basketball hoop probably just to show off. With another hand he spins around a model of his suit and ponders the headpiece interestedly. “J?” He barks. “How can I stop the sparks issue? I mean, I don’t know if the issue’s in the mouthpiece or the eye slots.”

“The eyes, sir.” JARVIS responds immediately. “I’d say the suit was angry, if I didn’t know better.”

Tony snorts. “My, my, J.” He laughs. “I didn’t know you had a sense of humor. Albeit a _bad_ sense of humor, but… eh.”

“Um, Tony?” Clint tries again. “I’m kinda… still here…?”

Tony grunts another response and Natasha decides to chip in. “You’re coming with us.” She orders. “Team-building.”

Tony looks up. “Huh,” he shrugs. “Why not? What are we doing?”

“Shooting practice.”

A shadow passes over the genius’ eyes and he quickly turns back to his work. “No thanks.” Strange looks are passed through the team warily and they’re all left shrugging in confusion.

“Not an option,” Natasha snarls impatiently. “Now.”

“I can’t.” Tony snaps. “Work, work and more work, you know?”

“If I hadn’t said we were doing shooting practice, you would’ve joined us.”

“I just remembered I had stuff to do.” Tony tries miserably. “Just, no, now piss off.”

Natasha opens her mouth to argue, but JARVIS quickly butts in. “Please leave sir alone, Miss Rushman.” The AI says snidely and she is taken aback that Tony hasn’t thought to make JARVIS know that Rushman was a _fake_ identity. “Sir has no wish to spend time with liars like you. He is _not_ part of your team and has no wish shooting with you. And, sir?”

Tony looks up. “Yeah, J?”

“Stop making excuses.”


	17. Vengeance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Tony is scared that his desire for revenge is getting a little too strong.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Because Obie, Howard and Raza deserved a lot more than what they got.

Sometimes, when Tony is feeling especially frustrated, he thinks of Raza.

He thinks that Raza’s lucky he’s dead because otherwise, Tony would get even with him in a much less civil way than _Stane_ did.

He also remembers Obie.

Then shakes his head and says Obadiah. And then Stane. Stane. Stane. He’s still gotta get used to that. He’s also gotta get used to his want, no his _need_ to ponder all of the more painful ways he could’ve gotten even with the jerk.

He thinks of Howard, too.

Not dad. Howard didn’t love him (didn’t even like him), at least, he didn’t say so. He knows the car crash wasn’t an accident… and he kinda wished it had been _him_ to cause the crash. ‘Cause then he’d feel like he’d gotten revenge on Howard.

He regrets not getting revenge on a _lot_ of people… and kind of feels sick about it at the same time.


	18. Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clint loves Natasha for a lot of reasons.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> BECAUSE I LOVE CLINTASHA AND IT'S SOOO CU-UTE!!!

Clint loves Natasha.

He loves her hair. He loves her eyes. He loves everything about her…

But mostly, he loves her personality.

He loves how she’s strong, unflappable and totally, _totally_ , able to kick his ass in _everything_.

He loves how she’s still got a sense of humor, even if it’s a dry sort of humor. But that makes it funnier, in a way.

He loves how she’s able to actually stand him and his PSTD, his nightmares and his job which is dangerous and life-threatening.

She’s strong.

She can deal with it.

She’s Natasha.

And he _loves her_.


	19. Tears

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which the girls are crying and Tony only has eyes for Pepper (also, Darcy tries to make him feel uncomfortable).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DARCY! She's honestly my fav Thor character so I couldn't resist - I had to put her in this chapter even though she wasn't originally gonna be there. SASSY!!!

One night, after he’s finished in the workshop, Tony walks into the lounge room.

He hears Pepper crying, and speeds up his pace, rushing to her side, a frown creasing his face and eyes wide in horror.

“Pep!” He gasps. “What did I do?”

Pepper is shocked to find he _actually_ think’s it’s his fault. It’s sad really.

Jane and Natasha are sitting on the opposite couch, Darcy on the floor. All are in tears but Tony has only eyes for Pepper and hasn’t noticed yet. It’s touching, actually.

Actually, Natasha, who usually shows nothing, has tears shining in her eyes but they haven’t quite _spilled_ yet.

“You did nothing, moron.” Darcy says, voice shaky as she pauses whatever’s playing on TV. “Jeez. I mean, I know _you_ don’t remember it, but we totally had a _great_ night last night. She didn’t find out.”

Tony looks horrified. “You dreamed about me?” He demands.

“No.” Darcy shrugs but her eyes are gleaming mischievously. “I just wanted to see how you’d react.”

Tony scowls. “So why’s Pepper…” He frowns and looks around in confusion. “Why are you _all_ crying?”

“My Sister’s Keeper…” Jane sniffles.

Tony stands up abruptly. “Ah, say no more.” He grins wickedly. “Spoiler alert!”

And he goes on to say a _ton_ of spoilers for the movie but the girls are all covering their ears and screeching; _lalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalala!_

When he leaves, Darcy frowns. “Um… does that mean he’s seen it?”

Jane grins. “Oh, I’m _totally_ holding that against him.” She says and it’s totally uncharacteristic of her but Darcy reckons it’s hilarious and says that she’s pleased because, clearly, she’s taught Jane well.


	20. My Inspiration

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Phil Coulson is Clint Barton's inspiration.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Phil has a man-crush on Steve and that's cool because... Phil is Phil and Steve is Steve and AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! Fangirl!Coulson is a happy Coulson (also an ALIVE Coulson). A non-dead Coulson is the best sort of Coulson. YAY!

Phil is Clint’s inspiration.

The guy is strong. He came back after the whole ‘Loki’ thing (and if Clint ever sees Loki again, the guy is _not_ gonna be able to have any more kids. Nuh-uh) and he’s tough enough to face down even Fury without batting an eyelash (but, when you put it like that, Phil sounds kinda feminine).

The guy has a man-crush on Steven Rogers. He snapped at Fury for covering his cards in blood and, if Fury wasn’t so good at impersonating a statue, the man would’ve cowered under a table and cried.

So, yeah, Phil Coulson in Clint’s inspiration.

(Can you really blame him? The guy is a _legend!_ )


	21. Never Again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bruce promises himself that he'll never let the Other Guy out again. Only he's promised himself that so many times he's kind of lost count. But this time, he's determined as all hell.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not really sure what to think of this one. My muse is disappearing and I'm bored at school and... ugh!

Bruce sits up shakily from where he’s lying amidst a pile of rubble. His head is pounding and he feels dizzy and _ow, why can’t the Other Guy land in a field of freaking roses_?

Because the Other Guy is inconsiderate and annoying and dangerous and life-threatening and _ugh._

Never again will Bruce let the Other Guy take over his body. Never again.

Because when he does, people get hurt, _he_ gets hurt and really, he never knows where on earth he is. A potential side hazard.

And, half the time people end up seeing him without clothes on and that totally gets creepy and embarrassing and frustrating.

Hulk is a pain, Bruce knows, and never again will he transform.

(Except Bruce has kind of lost track of how many times he’s promised himself that, so…)


	22. Online

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Avengers, Loki, Coulson, Fury, Maria and Skye (Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D) discover Facebook.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I would've gone on longer but... It's supposed to be a DRABBLE so, ya know.

**_Tony Stark_ ** _tagged **Bruce Banner** and **Loki Laufeyson** in a photo. _

**_Pepper Potts_** _commented on **Tony Stark’s** photo **:** _ Huh. That explains the human-shaped cracks in the floor. You’d better fix it **, Tony Stark**.

 ** _Tony Stark_** _commented on his photo **:** _ I uploaded that so you _wouldn’t_ make me pay! That was **Bruce Banner’s** fault!

 ** _Pepper Potts_** _commented on **Tony Stark’s** photo **:**_ Suck it up, princess.

**_Bruce Banner, Natasha Romanoff, Clint Barton, Thor Odinson, Loki Laufeyson, Nicholas Fury, Phil Coulson_ ** _and **Maria Hill** like this. _

**_Bruce Banner_** _commented on **Tony Stark’s** photo **:** _ Sorry about that, Pepper.

 ** _Pepper Potts_** _commented on **Tony Stark’s** photo **:** _ Its okay, **Bruce** **Banner**. God knows **Loki Laufeyson** deserves it.

**_Loki Laufeyson_ ** _has unfriended **Pepper Potts**. _

-

_Tony Stark has changed his relationship status to ‘In a relationship with **Pepper Potts**_

_Pepper Potts likes this._

**_Loki Laufeyson_** _commented on **Tony Stark’s** relationship status:_ yeah right

 ** _Thor Odinson_** _commented on **Tony Stark’s** relationship status: _Good for you, Stark! I am glad that you have gotten yourself a lady.

 ** _Tony Stark_ **_commented on his relationship status:_??? _:/_

 ** _Natasha Romanoff_** _commented on **Tony Stark’s** relationship status: _that’s old news **Thor Odinson.**

-

 ** _Clint Barton_** _updated his status:_ I was dipped in sexy as a child.

**_Agent_ ** _**Skye** likes this. _

**_Phil Coulson_** _commented on **Clint Barton’s** status: _DELETE THIS!!!

 ** _Tony Stark_** _commented on **Clint Barton’s** status **:**_ You’re delusional.

 _ **Natasha Romanoff** commented on **Clint Barton’s** status_ **:** LOL! I agree with **Tony Stark** on this one.

**_Clint Barton_ ** _has unfriended **Natasha Romanoff.**_


	23. Failure

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Erik Selvig is afraid of failure

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not sure exactly what this is, but... Eh. I just watched Thor: The Dark World again and figured, there's gotta be more going on in Selvig's head than 'there's nothing more reassuring than knowing the world is crazier than you are'. This is the result.

Erik Selvig is afraid of failure.

He’s afraid that failure is inevitable now, especially since he’s just been mind raped by a freaking Norse God. He’s afraid that he’ll never be looked at the same again, especially since that whole ‘oh-look-I’m-Erik-Selvig-and-I’m-running-around-nude!’ thing. He’s afraid that he’ll fail as… whatever he is to Jane and Darcy. He’s afraid that he’ll be seen as weak every day after the Loki incident.

Erik Selvig is afraid of failure.


	24. Rebirth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Coulson wakes up... and where the hell are his Captain America cards?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've been watching Agents of S.H.E.I.L.D and OH THE COULSON FEELS!
> 
> SQUEEEE that show is AH-MAY-ZING!!!

His eyes snap open and his lungs take their first gasps of air since _Loki Happened_. His head is throbbing but he feels _powerful_. His senses are sharper and he thinks; _I’m alive. I’m alive. I’m alive._ Over and over again.

He’s not sure being alive is a good thing, considering the dull ache in his chest and memories of gods and _what Loki did to him_. But Coulson will take whatever the world throws at him because he’s _tough,_ he’s _Coulson_ , and… and…

Crap, where are his Captain America cards?


	25. Breaking Away

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony is pissed at Thor. Where the hell did the other letters of STARK on the tower go?!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NOTES AT THE END! ('cept they're not realy notes.... Just observations)

Tony wants to punch Thor in the face when he sees him next.

A)   His brother is the reason why he went into some crazy alien wormhole _thingy_.

B)    Tony wants to punch someone and he reckons Thor’s the one who’ll take it best.

C)   His brother almost destroyed New York

D)   He just finished getting Stark Tower mostly perfect, thank-you-very-much, and now all it’s got is the mother-freaking A. Now people are gonna think it stands for Avengers or some shit and Tony doesn’t belong with the Avengers ‘cause he’s a Consultant. Yeah, no. Stark Tower is his (and 12% Pepper’s) baby.

He watched the letters break away from the roof and he had this sudden urge to just _let_ the nuke demolish New York (pfft, as if he’d actually do _that_ ).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, I'm bored and suffering at my dad's cricket. It's awful, if you must know. But they're winning, if you wanna know. They probably will win. They're too far ahead for the other team to catch up. 
> 
> They're vsing this team called 'Fcuk Nuts'. 
> 
> His team is the 'Iceholes' and I'm not proud of how long it took me to GET that name. 
> 
> You probably didn't read that. That's okay though. If you did - thanks for putting up with me and my rambling.


	26. Forever and a Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When they're not together, it feels like forever and a day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't mention them by name but for those who don't know, it's Jane and Thor.

When he’s not with her, it feels like forever (and a day).

When she’s not with him, it feels like forever (and a day).

It’s hard to keep a track on her boyfriend, considering he lives in Asgard.

It’s easy to keep track on his girlfriend, ‘cause he’s got a ‘Heimdall’ to do that for him.

She’s sad that she can’t just wake up next to him every day. Can’t hug him whenever. Can’t kiss him when she feels like it.

He’s sad that he can’t talk to her every day. Can’t hold her close. Can’t tell her he loves her when he feels like it.

It’s forever and a day when they’re apart (and merely seconds when they’re together).


	27. Lost and Found

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clint feels lost without Tasha.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've kind of noticed that a lot of these are romance-y. That doesn't bother anyone, does it? Good.

Clint’s not sure why he feels the way he does – lost. Alone. He just knows that without Tasha, he’d be a lot worse off than he is now. He remembers the way he used to be; the shadow of a man working for SHIELD. And then he found her, and suddenly he felt like there was a _reason_ for everything. Of course, it took time.

At first he thought; _maybe_.

Now he thinks; _definitely?_

So he _was_ lost. Once. At least now, with her, he can say that he’s found himself again.


	28. Light

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> At first it was a necessary annoyance. Now it means more than Pepper could have ever imagined.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PEPPERONY FEELS!

At first, she wondered if she’d ever get used to it. Now she doesn’t know when it became _essential_. Because that little light in the centre of Tony’s chest means he’s alive and that’s all that really matters to Pep.

It was a necessary annoyance, when they first started sleeping together, and Pepper always had to roll over the other way in order to actually _get to sleep._ Now, she can deal with it. But then, Tony was gone – Rose Hill Tennessee – and Pepper couldn’t sleep.

The darkness, she found, was suffocating. She couldn’t sleep, she couldn’t even close her eyes without feeling jittery. Shivers would run down her spine and she’d be _oh so cold_. She never realized how much she missed his arms around her and the soft, comforting light from the arc reactor.


	29. Dark

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Skye told him that he was disgusting - he felt dark inside.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My first real Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D drabble, so spoilers if you haven't seen from episode 18 onward. I don't think this one's that great but, eh. 
> 
> Also, I hate Ward. Enough said. He used to be pretty cool. But then he pitched FitzSimmons to the bottom of the ocean and now Fitz is in a critical condition and AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

When she told him that she hated him, that he was a _disgusting, backstabbing traitor…_

(“Would you tell him that he’s a disgusting, backstabbing traitor… lying bastard… son of a bitch… how could you?… when you sign up to be a Nazi… the Red Skull – founder of HYDRA – was a big, fat freaking Nazi… you know, you always had that Hitler, youth look about you – so it’s really not that surprising… just gonna kick back and watch _me_ bleed… I think I’m going to throw up... _You are a serial killer. And you’re right about one thing – I wouldn’t like the real you.”_ )

He’d known almost instantly that she wasn’t talking about Garret, that she wasn’t asking him what he’d say to Garret… He knew, with a sickening feeling, that she was talking about him. He also knew that he deserved all of it and more.

He felt horrible, like a darkness inside was overwhelming him from the inside out.


	30. Faith

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And just like that, Tony lost his faith in them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one's really long, more of a one-shot than a drabble. But, hope you don't mind. I was bored and let my imagination run away from me.

And just like that, he lost his faith in them.

-

Tony Stark spent so long, _so_ long, trying to establish a good sense of trust with the Avengers – and even longer trying to do the same with S.H.I.E.L.D. He would be the first to say it was near impossible, especially considering his past with _Stane_ and… well, it had been hard to regain trust with S.H.I.E.L.D since the whole ‘Coulson’ fiasco, but they’d gotten there in the end.

Truthfully, Tony thinks that Coulson was angrier with S.H.I.E.L.D than anyone else was because, _hello,_ he’d spent _forever_ trying to collect those Captain America cards.

So, eventually Tony had gotten even with S.H.I.E.L.D (long story) and he had thought there’d been a well-established trust between them. You know, despite the secrets within secrets thing. Tony reckons he’d had a mutual understanding with Director Pirate-Pants, at least.

But then, Fury had to go ahead and be more of a jackass than any other jackass on the planet and that, truly, was saying something (because, you know, Tony had met _Howard Stark_ and his ‘oh-so-perfect-super-soldier friend-who-possibly-wasn’t-as-annoying-as-Tony-thought-initially’).

But _how_ had he managed to be such a jackass? By using Stark Tech, that Tony had thought long gone, for S.H.I.E.L.D and branding it with the S.H.I.E.L.D logo. Really, did he think Tony was _that_ stupid?

-

Heads turned in the billionaire’s direction as he stormed down the S.H.I.E.L.D corridors and towards the briefing room where the other Avengers, Fury, Coulson and Hill had been waiting for him for about ten minutes already. Nobody missed his clenched fists, knuckles almost white from the pressure, and furious expression as well as (and, yeah, he’d decided to go to drastic measures like these) the small handgun he had clenched in his right fist.

He’d taken the liberty of screaming himself hoarse for ten minutes straight at the guys who were about to deny him entrance into Headquarters, due to the gleaming silver weapon in his hand (until he finally cleared his mind enough to be able to tell them in relatively dulcet tones that; ‘ _Director Fury requested seeing the new gun I fashioned the other week. I’m thinking of testing it – how’d you like to be my assistant?’_ and they’d backed off pretty much straightaway).

When he reaches the debriefing room doors, they slide open smoothly for him and a smooth woman’s voice says; “ _Welcome, Tony Stark, as per usual, Director Fury is unable to say that he’s very pleased to see you.”_ Tony’s not really in the mood, thanks, and doesn’t crack a smile.

“Someone took their time,” Natasha remarks drily, but Tony can see a glimmer of humour in her dark eyes that suggests that _whoa, maybe she’s not such an emotionless assassin after all._ Any other day, Tony would’ve called her up on it and made some sort of joke, but he’s pissed with her too so he doesn’t pay it much attention.

“The security guys wouldn’t let me in,” says Tony blandly, waving the gun in the air manically for good measure. “Who knew a genius wielding a gun was such a problem, eh?” He grins unnervingly, a gleam of anger flashing in his dark eyes.

For the first time everyone notices the anger which not only shows on his face but in his whole demeanor as well. They notice the gun in his hand and the eyes that scream ‘bloody murder’ with such a fiery passion that it makes even Coulson recoil. His stance is wary and guarded too, like he knows he’s going to get in deep shit for whatever he’s about to do if he isn’t careful enough. But that doesn’t matter much, not really, not when he’s got enough access into S.H.I.E.L.D that he could erase the very existence of W.W.C and get away with it.

“Tony,” Steve says warily, probably ‘cause he thinks he can get Tony to calm down. Huh, tough luck _Spangles_ , even Pepper couldn’t shake him right now. Not now that he’s so fired up he could shoot Fury point blank in the face without a single regret – not now that his trust has been tested to its limits and nothing, _nothing_ will get it back.

Like a mirror; you can repair the broken shards, but no matter what you do, the cracks will always show.

“Tony,” Bruce cuts in, with a determined look at Steve. Because if anyone knows a thing about Tony, it’s Bruce – and Bruce knows that nothing _Captain Spangles_ says will calm Tony down. Not when he’s this damn mad. “Put the gun down, Tony. You can talk about this. Whatever’s wrong, we’re willing to hear it out.”

Tony takes it back - Steve _is_ smarter than Jolly Green. The billionaire narrows his eyes at the doctor and cocks his head to the side, a cruel smile dancing at the corners of his mouth. The gun is loaded by his side and it’s a small comfort to know it’s there. It’s okay, because if shit gets bad, he’ll shoot. He will. He’s not being betrayed twice.

“Hear it out?” Tony’s voice starts off calmly but it’s trembling ever so slightly, so everyone can see the ice about to break through that oh-so-calm demeanor. “Hear it out?” He echoes, voice loud enough to be considered the beginning of a shout.

“Stark,” Fury barks, sounding quite irritated, in Tony’s opinion. He sounds kind of frustrated, like he can’t believe Tony has the nerve to walk in and start shouting and waving a loaded gun around. Actually, the gun only has nine bullets. One for each. Not that Tony reckons he’ll use them. “Would you just shut up and make sense for once in your life?”

Tony smirks in amusement, but it still has that hint of cruelty within the slight show of emotion. “That’s slightly contradictory, cap’n.” He points out mildly, resisting the urge to bring his hand up in a mock salute. “I can’t make any sense if I’m quiet now, can I?”

Fury’s seething now and for that, Tony’s proud. He knows just how to make the director’s buttons tick in a way that nobody else can. It’s a quality life skill that Tony’s prided himself on for years now. It’s just disappointing that he only realized it so late after meeting Fury.

“Tony,” Says Clint. “What’s up?” Tony hadn’t even noticed the archer before now. But he’s there, hidden in the shadows and leaning casually against the cool white walls of the debriefing room. It’s odd how Clint never seems to sit with anyone else around the table. But then, we’re talking about the guy who sits on the top of the fridge to eat breakfast.

“I’ll tell you what’s up,” Tony seethes, voice dangerously low and he ignores Hill’s muttered; ‘oh, goody.’ “What’s up is that S.H.I.E.L.D uses all of my weapons. The weapons I solely saved for the Avengers Initiative – nobody else – for fear of them falling into the wrong hands. You’d better listen because I’m only going to say this once. I know you all know about my weapons. The Avengers, sans _Tony Stark_ in big red letters, were in the need-to-know category. Hill was in the need-to-know category. Mister Ahoy-there-matey over here _obviously_ knows, and I’m not sure about Coulson, but I didn’t read it all that well, considering how much red I was seeing at the time.

“Do you know _why_ I stopped making weapons? Because I saw thousands being killed by the tech _I_ made. Because I knew how dangerous my tech was. Because I’d been shot by my own bomb. Because my closest and most trusted friend betrayed me _for my weapons_. Do you see the pattern? You’d damn well better see it because I ain’t repeating for the stupid in here. And you, Agents and _Avengers,_ you just joined the cycle I’d so hoped you’d stay out of.” The billionaire pauses in his rant, breathing heavily whether it’s because he’s out of breath or because he’s so _damn mad_ he doesn’t know. He doesn’t care either, so, whatever.

Thor frowns. “S.H.I.E.L.D uses your weapons, yes.” He booms with a slight nod. “I hardly understand why this should concern you. If they have seen fit to keep this from you, they have their reasons. They are your superiors. Listen to them.”

“I’m not listening to them ever again.” Tony said with a smirk, anger bubbling up inside his stomach like a bubbling pit of lava and molten rock. “I won’t need to. I quit. You’ll find that your weapons are currently a pile of ashes and that JARVIS has infiltrated your systems.”

As if on cue, JARVIS speaks over the loudspeaker. His crisp British tones fill the room and startle everyone inside sans Tony. “ _Good morning, Agent’s Romanoff, Barton, Coulson and Hill, Director Fury, Captain Rogers, Doctor Banner and Mister Odinson. Sir has asked me to warn you of my infiltration of S.H.I.E.L.D, Sir’s immediate resignation from both an Avenger and his job as a consultant of S.H.I.E.L.D, the immediate destruction of Sir’s weapons and the ominous notion that, and I quote, ‘S.H.I.E.L.D will burn’.”_

Just like that, JARVIS is silent and everyone in the room stared, gob smacked, at the resident billionaire who’d wiped the smirk off his face and was now standing silently by the door with his arms folded matter-of-factly across his chest and a scowl on his face. Despite his irritated stance, however, there is an air of satisfaction on his face that even a baby could have sensed from a mile away.

With one last long look around the room, gaze steely cold with a hidden air of frustration, Tony turns on his heel and marches out of the room, fingers twitching on the gun. Now that he’s out, away from those who made his blood boil like water in a kettle, he looks at the weapon in his grasp and sighs slightly. He was never going to use it, no matter how annoyed he was. Intimidation purposes, you know? Nothing says angry like a crazy-billionaire-who-is-also-Iron-Man-and-a-genius wielding a gun.


	31. Colours

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He's marrying her. 
> 
> Holy shit, he's MARRYING her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Requested by Black_Hybrid_Original_Witch
> 
> Here ya go and thanks for your comment :) I didn't do a baby drabble though, as I simply had no idea where to begin.

Clint used to think a rainbow, sparkling with colours and light and _warmth_ was the prettiest thing he’d ever seen. He’s never before admitted it, but now he’ll safely say that it’s the worst mistake he’s ever made.

Because he’s seen _her._ He’s seen Natasha. Beautiful, perfect Natasha.

A brilliant spectrum of colour. Brighter and warmer than any rainbow.

She’s his now, walking down the aisle, a long, flowing, totally uncharacteristic and _pure_ dress flowing down her figure. She’s marrying him and Clint isn’t sure what he did to deserve her, but it must have been _something amazing_ because oh-god-she’s-going-to-be-my-wife.

Nothing is going to screw this day up for him. No Tony, playing an extremely cruel prank on him (he’s still going to get Stark back for what he pulled earlier in the week, by the way). No Fury, calling the Avengers to assemble. No _nothing._

“I do,” He finds himself mumbling.

“I do,” He hears her say back with a smile (and there might be a catcall out there somewhere – _Stark_ – but Clint isn’t sure).

“You may kiss the bride.” Yay.

Not even a gorgeous, colourful rainbow is going to take away from the beauty of his wife.

Huh. He can say that now.

 _Natasha is my wife._ He thinks, pressing his lips softly against hers.


	32. Exploration

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thor explores Avengers Tower. Stuff happens.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thor is a doofus. Hurrah!

The Avengers Tower (formerly Stark Tower) is so _damn_ big, that only really Tony and Pepper have been on every floor. So now, Thor’s determined to make it his _quest_ to explore it all. If only, you know, he hadn’t run into trouble on each and every floor he’d been to so far.

First there were the top ten (and that’s excluding Tony’s - the Avenger’s - private living quarters at the penthouse) floors, all R&D. Actually, that’s all Thor knows, considering he got kicked out of them all. For example, he didn’t _mean_ to destroy an entire row of mechanics just because he got excited. Goodness knows that Thor isn’t _that_ stupid (actually, Thor’s a lot smarter than people give him credit for).

Turns out, exploration of Stark (Avengers) Tower is strictly forbidden amongst members of the public _and_ Thor.


	33. Seeing Red

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> JARVIS sees red. Luckily, JARVIS is a very calm being.  
> So he threatens Fury. That's always fun.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> BAMF JARVIS. YAH!!!

Its times like these that JARVIS really wants to smash some heads in. Except he can’t ‘cause, you know, he’s _just_ a computer.

To the people who think that, Tony laughs. “ _He’s an Artificial Intelligence – not_ just _a computer.”_

To people who think that, JARVIS’ code crackles in amusement (when will he be programmed to laugh? JARVIS wonders whether that’s even possible). “ _I am Just A Rather Very Intelligent System.”_

Then JARVIS remembers that he has a whole army of suits (and a few very overprotective ‘bots) at his disposal. So, when Fury decides that being an ass is fun, JARVIS sends him a little message on his phone which says;

**_Hello Director Fury._ **

**_Please refrain from being an ass before I send the suits in._ **

-       **_You Know Who I Am_**

Pfft, no. JARVIS did _not_ steal that from Sir. Nuh uh.


	34. Shades of Grey

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The picture on the wall gives Steve something to think about.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shades of Grey sounded... mildly disturbing. So, I turned it into something perfectly innocent.

He’s looking past her, at the silvery photograph on the wall. “Pepper,” he says quietly. “Is that…?”

Pepper doesn’t even have to turn to see what he means. “That’s Howard,” she nods. “Steve, is there something you want to know?”

“He looks harsh there,” Steve murmurs. “Cold. Tell me, he wasn’t a… a _bad_ father, was he?”

Pepper places a hand on his arm and looks at the grey photograph of Howard and Tony, helping one another in the lab. “He… wasn’t the best,” she says softly. Steve doesn’t have to inquire much further – he knows what it means. “That’s one of the nicer photos. Tony’s actually smiling.”


	35. Forgotten

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> She thinks he's forgotten her. Until he comes back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More happy Jane/Thor reunion stuff. The last one was a bit depressing, I must say.

For a long while, Jane lets herself believe that he’s forgotten her.

She mopes around her lab, dressed in mostly the same clothes. Good God, she _smells_ too.

She thinks that Thor isn’t coming back, that she, Darcy and Erik were friendships easily disposed of and made for reasons which don’t hold any more meaning than; it was a convenient relationship. Jane thinks that Thor’s forgotten them all. Then he comes back. He holds her in his arms, kisses her, and ignores that odd ring of dry sky that circles only her. For a moment, everything is okay.

Then, oh, hi, weird red shit.


	36. Dreamer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve thinks he's awake. Then he wakes up and realises he was just dreaming.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My first Steve!centric drabble.

Sometimes, Steve will be awake late at night, leaning back on his pillows and staring at the ceiling.

Sometimes he can’t sleep for perfectly innocent reasons, like how his bed feels too soft – like a marshmallow.

Other times, harsher memories come to bite him and, for fleeting moments at a time, he feels like Peggy and Howard are with him again.

Until he wakes up and realizes that he was dreaming. He was sleeping. He was dreaming.

They only exist in his dreams, now.


	37. Mist

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bruce has fears, too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bruce!centric stuff this chapter!

It’s the mist that freaks him out.

Really, he shouldn’t be scared of much anymore, especially not since the Hulk. He knows that Hulk will protect him – keep him safe.

Heck, he’s even safe from putting a bullet in his mouth. He’s got _no_ way out.

Bruce doesn’t know why he’s scared of mist. He thinks its because it hides things from him. Bruce doesn’t like being unsure – he’s afraid of the unknown now. After all, it was the unknown (a lab incident, all the same) that forced him to live with Hulk for the rest of his life.

So, sue a man with a giant green rage monster inside of him for being afraid of a little mist.


	38. Burning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fitz isn't normally bothered with odd, burning smells. Until now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay! FitzSimmons. You'll probably notice the Agents of SHIELD crew making it into a few more of these drabbles from here on in.

It smells like burning.

Fitz doesn’t normally worry about burning smells, since, you know, Simmons usually wreaks a bit of havoc in the lab. But now, when _he’s_ got a reason to freak out (if you must know, he’s cooking dinner for the team), burning seems like a whole new problem.

For example, he’s not sure if there was any other food in the cupboards, mostly because he’s already had three incidents tonight and he doesn’t really need any more to top it off for him. With a sinking feeling in his gut, he tiptoes hesitantly towards the stove and reluctantly tugs the door open.

On the first try, he’s not strong enough to pull it open, so the door remains wedged shut.

On the second, he tugs the door so hard that it rattles when he pulls it open.

And there, sitting in the middle of the oven is a perfectly nice looking roast.

So, what…?

He turns to find Simmons standing behind him, her sleeves all black, soot covering her face and hair. “Um… I may have had an incident?”

Suffice it to say, Fitz is actually relieved.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'd just like to say that, I'm really proud of myself. I've written up like, ten of these tonight.


	39. Out of Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony needs to pee. Clint's out of time. 
> 
> "But my BALLS hurt!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is purely dialogue. It's between Barton and Stark, if you get confused at all.

“C’mon, Stark, ten seconds!”

“You have five!”

“What? Why?”

“I’m telling you, if you don’t get out there right now…”

“But, I…”

“You’re out of time, get out. C’mon, you’ve been in there for, like, fifteen minutes.”

“But my _balls_ hurt.”

“Too bad, I’m about to wet myself. If you don’t hurry up, Barton, I’ll do it in your bed.”

“Alright! I’m coming!”

“Ha! Too late, sucker. You’re out of time now, Hawkeye!”

“You suck, Stark.”


	40. Knowing How

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pepper's not quite sure how she puts up with him. And then she remembers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pepperony feels - simply because they're my favourite couple.

Pepper doesn’t know how she puts up with him – just that it’s terribly, terribly hard.

She slaps him when he gets back from the ‘Battle of New York’ as it has now been dubbed. She slaps him so hard that there’s a red mark on his face for at least an hour after. Then, she places her shaking hands on his shoulders and looks into his eyes, ignoring the Avengers whispering behind them.

Things like; _‘um… how does she put up with him_?” and _“he’s gonna get it!”_ are ignored expressly and she can do nothing but stare into his eyes until their lips meet and she is lost, oh so lost.

So, wait, this must be how she puts up with him. Now she knows.

****  
  



	41. Fork In The Road

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So, maybe not right now - but Fitz reckons that Jemma'll come around eventually. 
> 
> Hopefully. 
> 
> Because he loves her. So, yeah.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FITZSIMMONS! 
> 
> Enough said.

Fitz woke up a while ago and he’s still shivering. He’s still got the feeling like there’s water in his ears so he keeps tipping his head to the side to ‘empty’ the water out of his head.

Jemma hasn’t come in yet, which sucks because, ya know, he kind of wants to see her. Even though he’s nervous as all Hell considering he just admitted his love for her not too long ago. He doesn’t think she’ll judge him, but…

And then she’s there, smiling and sobbing at the same time. “Oh, Fitz,” she murmurs. She’s babbling to him for what seems like mere moments, but it’s actually hours and _damn_ he missed the sound of her voice.

He’s feeling dizzy now, but it’s nothing compared to when she pauses for a moment and says; ‘I don’t know if I love you back in _that_ way, Fitz. But I love you.”

It’s a fork in the road, but with any luck she’ll come around.


	42. Start

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Because Monaco couldn't possibly be the last time Tony ever raced. 
> 
> Naw, the adrenaline was too good to pass up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I went to the Royal Adelaide Show the other day and saw the stunt drivers. 
> 
> Then I thought of this. 
> 
> Voila.

Tony’s at the beginning and can hear the Avengers cheering in his ear – literally, he has an earpiece in. His foot presses down on the accelerator and he shoots across the start line like a bullet. He doesn’t even notice anything but the adrenaline pumping through his body as he races past everyone – only to pull ahead of the pack by a landslide.

“Yeah!” Clint screeches in his ear when he pulls in front of a car labelled ‘Hammer Tech’ ( _ha! Sucker!)_. “GO STARK!”

Tony grins wickedly in his seat and when he passes the finish line in first place – he wants to do it again.


	43. Nature's Fury

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter Parker (aka, 'Spidey') is pissed with S.H.I.E.L.D 
> 
> So he creates a masterpiece and calls it; 'Nature's Fury'. 
> 
> It's a damn good masterpiece.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just recently watched the new Amazing Spider-Man. 
> 
> Peter Parker is the best so I decided to put him into a fic. YAY!

Whoever did it, needs to have their hand shaken. And then they need to hide ‘cause otherwise Fury will _shred_ them.

The Avengers all walk in, only to find Fury seated at the head of the debriefing table. Green slime is dripping from his head, leaves scattered throughout and a little note attached to his chest. They’re not sure how anyone could’ve managed it but, anyway.

Tony’s the first to react and stalks toward the director and peers at the note.

_“What up, Avengers? I was pissed at S.H.I.E.L.D and decided to make myself a little masterpiece. I call it ‘Nature’s Fury’._

_Cool, eh?_

-       _Spidey.”_

Tony snorts once he finishes reading. “Peter Parker… You sneaky, sneaky bastard. “

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Steve's actually my least favourite Avenger, so if you want anything you may have to request it. I'll try to do it for you as long as there's no slash. 
> 
> That goes for everything, though. 
> 
> I'll take requests!!!


	44. Peace

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clint's grateful to them all for sticking up for him - some more verbally than others.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Um... Yeah. Nothing to be said here.

At first, Clint is shaken by all the looks he gets from various S.H.I.E.L.D agents. He keeps his head down, mostly, except for the one guy that he beat up for giving him the shits (what? His nose looked like it belonged on a pig and his face was just _begging_ to be hit).

Then, one day, they all come into S.H.I.E.L.D Headquarters – all the Avengers, that is. Natasha is the first to notice but says nothing, even though inside she’s seething with anger. But if there’s one thing she’s learnt, it’s that retaliating will get them nowhere (which is why she’s going to retaliate later when there’s nobody around but her and a _select_ few).

Steve notices next but does nothing but frown in his confusion. He opens his mouth to speak but Natasha silences the captain with a nudge to the ribs. Bruce is next, but doesn’t dare to do anything for fear that he will get too carried away and, as Tony puts it, ‘Hulk-out’. Thor is next and simply draws a finger across his throat in a ‘kill-ya-later’ gesture.

Then there’s Tony.

It’s no wonder he noticed last, mostly considering that he’s buried nose-deep in his StarkPhone and whatnot. But when he catches the glares, there’s not many people within S.H.I.E.L.D that didn’t hear him yell. Or curse. Or threaten. Or, basically, slaughter everyone within the vicinity with his mere words.

Then he smiles politely and stalks off, leaving Clint to stare at him, thoroughly flabbergasted. It is then that Clint suddenly feels at peace and he _knows_ that walking through the halls of S.H.I.E.L.D will not bring him anymore pain than it already has.


	45. Heart Song

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There are a lot of things the Avengers don’t know about Tony Stark. Some because it’s just not something very well known – others because they can’t even be bothered finding it out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> YAY! I've been looking for some of these everywhere and only found, like, two. So I made my own to compensate.

They’re awakened early on their first morning in Stark Tower. It seems Stark got up earlier than all of them and decided to start blasting ‘ _Iron Man’_ by Black Sabbath. When they all decide to walk into the kitchen, though, the song’s changed to one by Sting and he’s singing along, all casually.

 _“How can you say that you’re not responsible?”_ He’s singing, eyes shut as he walks around the kitchen, hands stuffed haphazardly in his pocket. It’s not even _bad,_ though, it’s actually _good_ – which is the disturbing part.

“The hell, Stark?” Clint demands and the billionaire shuts up instantly, eyes snapping open and hands flying out of his pockets to rest in an ‘I surrender’ position.

“Um, hi?” He mutters. The music’s still playing in the background and they can still hear his voice, which is weird. “Why the hell are you here?”

“We live here, now.” Natasha points out and he flushes a light red colour. Bruce laughs at his expression.

“Right,” he nods “I knew that. Um, I have a performance tonight with Sting so I was just… yeah, practicing.”

“Practicing?” Steve demands.

“You didn’t know I sang?” Tony raises his eyebrows. “Dude, I have a whole _album_.”

Well, alright then.


	46. Reflection

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Now that he's seen Peggy in the nursing home, he regrets everything.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one's a bit darker than the last few have been but, for all you people out there who like Steve, I decided to be nice. That, and this was the only thing that came to mind for the prompt 'Reflection'.

Steve stares at himself in the mirror, hands running through his hair and eyes watering furiously. He’s just been to see Peggy for the first time in her nursing home and he _knew_ the moment he saw her that he wasn’t yet ready to see… well, what he saw the second he walked into her room.

What had he become? A man so powerful that he couldn’t even die. He couldn’t die and now he had to just live without those he held most dear to him.

He slumped to the ground in front of his mirror and wished with all his heart for the first time since he’d become Captain America, that he could be that frail little boy from Brooklyn again. He wished he could see that face in his reflection even just one more time.


	47. Perfection

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clint reckons he has a great ass. Tony's set out to prove that his is utter perfection. Darcy takes it upon herself to be the judge.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please don't even ask about this one. I'm tired and this is what happened. 
> 
> I don't... ugh, this is weird. Whatever. 
> 
> I don't even know if it's funny. There, you've been warned.

“My ass is sexy,” Clint is gushing, one morning when Tony lumbers sleepily into the kitchen. Everyone else is there; Natasha, Thor, Steve, Clint, Pepper, Jane, Darcy and Erik. So, basically, Tony’s the last one of them all to wake up.

“Your ass?” Tony snorts. “Dude, have you _seen_ mine lately?”

“Right,” Clint rolls his eyes irritably. “Sure, you might not have an _ugly_ ass, not _as_ good as mine, obviously. Er, not that I've actually looked at yours, of course.”

“Psch,” Darcy laughs, before Tony has a chance to retaliate. “I’ll be the judge of this one.” She winks suggestively.

Tony’s eyes widen and he looks at Clint in horror.

Darcy walks casually towards Tony, hands outstretched. “Lemme give it a squeeze.”

“Agh!” Tony cries. “Pep! Help!”

Clint laughs manically, but stops when Darcy’s finished grabbing Tony’s and moves onto him. “Good luck beating _that_ one.” She says with a cackle.


	48. Everyday Magic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve gets amazed over the simplest things.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Steve/Natasha friendship. Also, this one's like, extra short.

“My goodness,” says Steve in wonder. “It’s like magic!”

“It’s a frigging Wii remote, Steve.” Natasha mutters. “Nothing magical about it. Just a sensor, a lot of skill and… yeah, I’m magic.” She changes thought mid-way through her sentence and decides to make herself seem a bit more… special.

Steve shakes his head in wonder and Natasha smirks. “It’s magical, Tasha.” Steve says, amazed.


	49. Umbrella

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Usually, Bruce just keeps to himself. But he does have his moments. Like at karaoke nights.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay! Brucie-bear. 'Cause that's what I'm calling him now.

It’s karaoke night. That’s obviously why everything’s gone to shit. That’s also why Bruce is making an uncharacteristic fool of himself.

“Under my umbrella-ella-ella-eh-eh-eh

Under my umbrella-ella-ella-eh-eh-eh-eh

You had my hea-art!”

“Shut _up_ Bruce,” Clint wails, causing the doctor to snort in amusement and rattle off a few more lines.

Tony just shoves an umbrella at Bruce. “Umbrella with this.” He grumbles.


	50. Party

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony throws a late bachelor party for Clint. 
> 
> The results are... actually interesting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> YEAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!!!!
> 
> I'm halfway through this challenge, bitches!!! WOOOOOOOOOOOOOOTTTTT!!!! 
> 
> Holy crap I'm excited. AAAAAAANNNNNNNNNYYYYYYYYYYYWWWWWWWWWWWAAAAAAAAAAYYYYYYYYY... here's the 50th drabble; PARTY! Quite fitting, don't you think?

“Dude, I was married, like, a whole _month_ ago.” Clint protests irritably. “I’m _not_ a bachelor anymore. I can’t _have_ a bachelor party.”

“Every man wants to be a bachelor,” Tony snorts. “You _can’t_ pass this one up. That’s just sad. Look, there’ll be booze and str-”

“If you finish that word, Stark, there’ll be Hell for you to pay.”

“You’re coming.” Tony snaps. “That’s that.”

“Fine,” Clint says back. “But you wait till _your_ bachelor party.”

“You know about that?”

“About what?”

“That I was planning on proposing.”

“I do now.”

“Fuck.” Says Tony.

-

And… there you have it, folks. Here are Fury (reluctantly tagging along, of course), Sam, Darcy, Bruce, Steve, Thor, Tony and Coulson and, of course, the ‘bachelor’ all heading along to some fancy pants hotel that Tony rented out for the whole night just so that he could throw a ‘bachelor’ party for Clint.

There’s not much to say as I suppose you can guess the majority of what happened. Most of them got drunk (Fury, as it so turns out, is quite a happy drunk), twice that many got molested by girls wearing next to nothing.

And then the ‘girlfriends’ found out.

-

“What the Hell is this, JARVIS?” Pepper demands when JARVIS shows them a video.

“Sir decided to throw a late bachelor party for Agent Barton.”

Jane, Darcy and Pepper turn to face Natasha to see how she’s faring with this newest revelation, only she’s not even that concerned.

Actually, she’s probably busted a lung laughing by now. “Oh… Oh God!” She cries. “Look at his _face_!” Is all she can say when she catches sight of Clint being jumped on by some stripper. 


	51. Troubling Thoughts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony's been unable to fix himself for a long time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> URGENT! Trigger warnings! It's not mentioned directly, but there is a mention of self-harm in here as well as suicidal thoughts/depression and whatnot. This probably won't happen again, so the rest of this'll probably be safe. THAT WAS IMPORTANT SO YOU'D BETTER HAVE READ IT, BUSTER!

Tony’s not even sure when it began, this whole depressed feeling that’s taking over his life and soul. Some days he finds himself running towards the medicine cabinet, others he finds himself looking for a razor. But he doesn’t do any of it.

He thinks it’s a weakness – Pepper says its strength.

He’s not sure who to believe anymore.

So he retreats to his lab and does the only thing he knows. He tinkers. Because he’s a mechanic and he’s supposed to _fix_ things.

Maybe, in time, he’ll fix himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you didn't read the warning in the beginning note, I gotta say, you can't blame me if you weren't warned previously. You had your chance.


	52. Stirring Of The Wind

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes, Thor loses it over the loss of his brother.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In all honesty, I dunno what this is. Aaaaanyway

There’s a crackle of thunder in the sky, followed by the thunderous roar of a man in something like pain. There he is, Thor, God of Thunder, standing tall atop a large hill and raising Mjölnir to the stars – a hard look in his eyes. He’s calling out to someone that can’t hear him – _won’t_ hear him. And he’s furious and devastated all at the same time.

 _“Loki!”_ He’s crying. _“Loki!”_

But the Jötun never replies and Thor should know, considering he tries this a lot. He lowers his hammer and lets the wind settle before collapsing on his knees and burying his face in his shaking hands.


	53. Future

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clint proposes. Enough said.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For all you Clintasha fans out there.

He’s down on one knee, looking up at the one woman who claimed that ‘love is for children’ not all that long ago.

“I love you, Tasha.” Clint’s saying solemnly, holding the ring up to her, sparkling with a sophisticated grace that practically screams; _Natasha._ “So… well, I mean… I was wondering… will… you… will you marry m-me?” And oh _God_ he’s just made a fool of himself, hasn’t he?

She smiles broadly and leans down to kiss him softly before murmuring a single word into his lips; “ _yes_.”

 


	54. Health and Healing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Natasha is injured, Fury defends her from the WWC because... he's just that badass.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! I have nothing to say, sorry.

Natasha’s eyes open and the first thing she notices is that she’s in a hospital. Surprisingly, Nick Fury’s sitting at the foot of her bed talking in low but frustrated tones to whoever’s on the other end. It doesn’t take her long to find out.

“Well I’m _sorry_ Council Woman,” He says in the most sarcastic tone that he can muster. “But she’s relieved of all duty for the next… no, she’s not… she doesn’t get a say, don’t you… what? No! I… Would you just shut up and let me _speak_ , wo… I’m telling y… case closed. I refuse to debate about this any longer… well _duh_... oh, hey Natasha.” He notices she’s awake after a moment and the corners of his mouth curl up in a way that can only be described as a very _Fury_ smile.

“Hey,” she croaks and attempts to sit up.

“They’ve all been in to see you,” Fury clears up. “Whatever you might think of Stark, he appears to trust you.”

Natasha raises her eyebrows and begins to say something before deciding that the pain is too much to deal with and that she’d rather keep her mouth shut.

“Also, you’re relieved of all duty until you get better. No buts.” He fixes her with a firm glare. “You need some time to heal."


	55. Separation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The separation from Pepper is slightly more than he can handle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pepperony pizza! Actually, I'm having that for dinner tonight...

Tony will get out of this. Mostly because the separation from Pepper is a little more than he can handle right now.

_Pepper._

At first it’s like, _yeah, we can deal with this._ Then Raza walks in, not that anyone but _Stark_ knows him. And Tony’s like… _crap…_ His mind blanks out and he’s left feeling gob-smacked and _God, why didn’t I kill him earlier?_

So here are Earth’s mightiest heroes, chained up – Hulk behind special ‘Hulk-proof’ glass – and utterly, utterly helpless. They’ve swapped out Tony’s arc reactor with the old car battery that Raza had seemingly salvaged from Afghanistan and everyone is horrified that he has to deal with _that_ in his chest.

_Pepper… Pepper._

“Look,” Steve says firmly. “I don’t know who you are, but that’s going to _kill_ him if you don’t take it out.” He tries to reason with _Raza_ of all people and it’s really all Tony can do to _not_ laugh.

“Raza,” Tony croaks hoarsely, staring the leader of the Ten Rings down like he’d do _anything_ just to kill him. “Let them go – you only want me.”

_No… he has to get back. Has to see Pepper._

“So you can escape again?” Raza snaps. “Ha! No.”

_Yes! Pepper!_

“Again?” Clint pipes up from a corner. “Whad you talking ‘bout? You know dis guy, Tony?” Clint’s nose is dripping blood. When they’d been taken out – Clint was the last to go down and got a few harsh punches to his nose.

_At least it wasn’t Pepper._

“I had the pleasure of housing Mister Stark while he created his first suit, you know.” Raza grins harshly and everyone turns to face Tony who is clearly seething with rage.

“I will get out of here,” Tony snarls. “And I will _watch_ you bleed to death.”

_And then get back to Pepper._


	56. Everything For You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Natasha would give up the very little that she had for him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think I might do a friendship or team drabble next. 
> 
> YAY! 
> 
> I'm sorry - I'm in a rather odd mood.

Natasha would do everything in her power to help Clint whenever the situation called for it. He’d _saved_ her. She owed him that much, at least. She owed him with her life and she’d die for him – even though she knew how much he cared for her (and there was no use pretending otherwise) and how much he’d protest and fight for her not to do so.

She’d give up everything, the very little that she had, for him.


	57. Slow Down

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony tries to teach the Avengers (sans Bruce who, y'know, is actually smart) maths. 
> 
> Clint doesn't even reckon that it's in his vocab. Natsha is bored. Bruce is amused. Thor is overcome with a thirst to prove that he's not actually stupid and Steve's just willing to go with whatever. 
> 
> Tony, however, is fucking pissed off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Smart!Tony. 
> 
> I love it when the other Avengers actually appreciate how smart he really is. If anyone knows of a fic like that, I'd love to hear about it.

“So, basically, the Fibonacci sequence is found by adding up the two numbers before it …” Tony was saying. He was met by mostly blank looks and raised eyebrows but, that couldn’t really be helped. When he entered ‘mad-genius-mode’ even Bruce couldn’t keep up with him. “So, like, 0, 1, 1, 2, 3, 5, 8…”

“Well, yeah,” says Bruce slowly. “I get it. That’s easy. I already knew that”

“No.” Clint snorts. “I can’t believe you think that the word ‘ _sequence’_ is even in my vocabulary.”

Tony stares. “Come _on_.” He looks slightly lost now. “This is, like, grade eight shit. I was doing it when I was ten.”

“But you were in year eight at ten. Something like that, anyway.” Natasha grumbles irritably. “Not to stroke your ego or anything, but, you’re like, _the_ smartest person alive. Could you just slow down for a sec and explain it in English.” She taps her pencil on the paper in front of her and runs a hand through her hair in frustration.  

Tony made a large, crude gesture with his hands. “This is as simple as it gets.” He says exasperatedly. “Just go up to Fury and tell him you don’t want to take the fucking test.”

“No,” Thor booms irritably. “Then the man may think that I am incapable.”

“He only wants to know what we know. And stop swearing, Tony.” Steve says reasonably.

“You know how to fight. Tell him that and stop bugging me. Stupid brains are tiring.”

“They might not be if you _slowed_ the fuck down and explained it to us properly.”

“Ha-ha.” Tony says sarcastically but decides to actually try.

Turns out, he’s not a great tutor after all.


	58. Heartfelt Apology

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And a man can be empty in a mansion full of plenty of rooms, none of which he can fill with happier memories. – Pyramid Building, Hilltop Hoods.

_So you’re a man with everything, yet nothing._

A statement. Yinsen didn’t mean it as a question, even though Tony had seen it that way at the time.

Take a deep breath.

Calm.

He looks up, and the movement does nothing to free his mind. It does nothing to cleanse his soul, and he’s not sure why he even bothers but there’s something in there… There’s something clean and new about the stars.

_It’s always darkest before the dawn. Isn’t it?_

A room in which he could just sleep. Total silence. There’s a shadow in the corner, and it’s creeping in on him.

Breathe.

Slowly.

Another glace, and Pepper’s standing there, but she does nothing. She smiles, but one blink… she’s gone. She’s gone. She’s gone.

He could say it again. She’s gone.

_So they say. A man could be wealthy with no money in the bank._

Perhaps he can. But Tony would be nothing, nothing at all without his money.

An asshole.

Breathe.

Slower.

He has brains. He does. They all say so. They all know…

 _A billionaire could die a violent death for all they care…_ yeah.

Yeah, that’s about right.

He has nothing. And he’s sorry.


End file.
